1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the fluidized catalytic cracking (FCC) conversion of heavy hydrocarbons into lighter hydrocarbons with a fluidized stream of catalyst particles and regeneration of the catalyst particles to remove coke which acts to deactivate the catalyst. More specifically, this invention relates to the apparatus for performing the FCC process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catalytic cracking is accomplished by contacting hydrocarbons in a reaction zone with a catalyst composed of finely divided particulate material. The reaction in catalytic cracking, as opposed to hydrocracking, is carried out in the absence of added hydrogen or the consumption of hydrogen. As the cracking reaction proceeds, substantial amounts of coke are deposited on the catalyst. A high temperature regeneration within a regeneration zone operation burns coke from the catalyst. Coke-containing catalyst, referred to herein as spent catalyst, is continually removed from the reaction zone and replaced by essentially coke-free catalyst from the regeneration zone. Fluidization of the catalyst particles by various gaseous streams allows the transport of catalyst between the reaction zone and regeneration zone. Methods for cracking hydrocarbons in a fluidized stream of catalyst, transporting catalyst between reaction and regeneration zones, and combusting coke in the regenerator are well known by those skilled in the art of FCC processes. To this end, the art is replete with vessel configurations for contacting catalyst particles with feed and regeneration gas, respectively.
One well known configuration of FCC unit that gained wide acceptance during the 1950's and 1960's is a stacked FCC reactor and regenerator. This design comprises a reactor vessel stacked on top of a regenerator vessel. Regenerated catalyst flows from the regeneration vessel through a regenerator standpipe into a riser where it contacts an FCC charge stock. Expanding gases from the charge stock and fluidizing medium convey the catalyst up an external riser and into the reactor vessel. Cyclone separators in the reactor divide the catalyst from reacted feed vapors which pass into an upper recovery line while the catalyst collects in the bottom of the reactor. A stripping vessel, supported from the side of the reactor vessel, receives spent catalyst from the reaction zone. Steam rises from the bottom of the stripper, countercurrent to the downward flow catalyst, and removes sorbed hydrocarbons from the catalyst. Spent catalyst continues its downward movement from the stripper vessel through a reactor standpipe and into a dense fluidized catalyst bed contained within the regeneration vessel. Coke on the spent catalyst reacts with oxygen in air stream that ascends through the regeneration vessel and ultimately becomes regeneration gas. Again, cyclone separators at the top of the regenerator return catalyst particles to the dense bed and deliver a relatively catalyst-free regeneration gas to an overhead gas conduit.
Changes in regeneration technique, types of available feedstock, and higher throughput requirements have greatly diminished the utility and viability of these stacked arrangements. Since the introduction of the stacked FCC arrangement, two particularly useful additions to regeneration technique include multiple stage regeneration and the addition of means to remove heat from the regenerator. The major impetus for adopting these changes is the need to improve conversion of a wide variety of feedstocks.
Optimization of feedstock conversion ordinarily requires essentially complete removal of coke from the catalyst. This essentially complete removal of coke from catalyst is often referred to as complete regeneration. Complete regeneration produces a catalyst having less than 0.1 and preferably less than 0.05 weight percent coke. In order to obtain complete regeneration, oxygen in excess of the stoichiometric amount necessary for the combustion of coke to carbon oxides is charged to the regenerator. Excess oxygen in the regeneration zone will also react with carbon monoxide produced by the combustion of coke thereby yielding a further evolution of heat. When CO combustion occurs in a relatively catalyst-free zone of the regenerator, such as the region above the dense fluidized bed in a single regenerator vessel, the resulting high temperatures may lead to severe equipment damage. Such situations may be avoided if the CO combustion takes place in the presence of catalyst particles which act as a heat sink. Therefore, regenerators are generally designed to avoid the combination of free oxygen and carbon monoxide in regions that are relatively free of catalyst. Despite this, the heat evolved from unintended CO combustion may raise the temperature of the catalyst to the point of causing thermal deactivation of the catalyst or may affect the process by limiting the amount of catalyst that can contact the feedstock. The problems of controlling catalyst and regenerator temperatures are exacerbated by the application of FCC processes to crack heavy feedstocks. With the increased coke producing tendencies of these heavy or residual feeds, a complete regeneration of catalyst becomes more difficult due to the excessive heat evolution associated with coke and CO combustion. A common approach to minimizing CO combustion while yet obtaining fully regenerated catalyst has been to perform the regeneration in stages.
Apart from the objective of minimizing CO combustion, the increase in coke on spent catalyst results in a larger amount of coke being burnt in the regenerator per pound of catalyst circulated. Heat is removed from the regenerator in conventional FCC units in the flue gas and principally in the hot regenerated catalyst stream. An increase in the level of coke on spent catalyst will increase the temperature difference between the reactor and the regenerator, and the regenerated catalyst temperature overall. A reduction in the amount of catalyst circulated is, therefore, necessary in order to maintain the same reactor temperature. However, this lower catalyst circulation rate required by the higher temperature difference between the reactor and the regenerator will lower hydrocarbon conversion, making it necessary to operate with a higher reactor temperature in order to maintain conversion at the desired level. This will cause a change in yield structure which may or may not be desirable, depending on what products are required from the process. Also, there are limitations to the temperatures that can be tolerated by FCC catalyst without there being a substantial detrimental effect on catalyst activity. Generally, with commonly available modern FCC catalyst, temperatures of regenerated catalyst are usually maintained below 760.degree. C. (1400.degree. F.), since loss of activity would be very severe at about 760-790.degree. C. (1400.degree.-1450.degree. F.). If a relatively common reduced crude such as that derived from Light Arabian crude oil were charged to a conventional FCC unit, and operated at a temperature required for high conversion to lighter products, i.e., similar to that for a gas oil charge, the regenerator temperature would operate in the range of 870.degree.-980.degree. C. (1600-1800.degree. F.). This temperature would be too high a temperature for the catalyst, require very expensive materials of construction, and give an extremely low catalyst circulation rate. It is, therefore, accepted that when materials are processed that would give excessive regenerator temperatures, a means must be provided for removing heat from the regenerator, which enables a lower regenerator temperature, and a lower temperature difference between the reactor and the regenerator to be obtained.